I So Don't Want To Be A Master
by Vicious-sama
Summary: A story about Visshy, a lone trainer who just wants to chill out and forget about life... unfortunately, nobody will let him. Language.
1. The Beginning

"Wake up, Visshy!" I heard faintly, followed be a loud series of knocks on my door. I thrust the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the voice of my dear, beloved, annoying mother.

I failed.

"VISSHY!" I heard through the door.

I sat up, running a hand through my white hair. Red eyes glanced at the door, not interested. I was enjoying my sleep… I looked down at my hands and then sighed.

"Time to go to the lab, son!" she sang from the other side of my door.

"Huh?" I looked up. "The lab?"

"Of course, sweetie! It's your sixteenth birthday, time to get your very first Pokemon!" she said, busting the locked door open.

I looked at the cheerful, smiling lady who was currently humming. "Oh, your father will be so proud of you!" she whispered.

I stared at her, dumb-founded. "You broke my door…" She ignored me, of course.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, darling! Now, get dressed and get ready to go to the lab, so your father can be proud of you!"

I lay in bed to ignore her for once, soon to regret it.

"Visshy, it's noon. Get your lazy ass out of bed," she growled.

I looked in horror and scrambled out of bed. "Yes mom!"

She smiled at me, of course, and then waved good-bye. "See you in a few, honey." Then she was gone.

I sighed, putting on a black and red shirt over my gray undershirt. "This sucks," I said, pulling on some black jeans. "A journey to make my father who's never home happy," I continued as I tied a red bandana around my neck, "and to—"

"Vee! Oh, Vee, get down here! Daddy's on TV!" my mom hollered.

I growled at the nickname, but hurried down none-the-less. "Yea--"

I was tackled by my mother and thrust towards the TV as a reporter beamed and said "That's all we have time for today! Join us next time!" and the TV program changed. I looked at my mom, who frowned and then let go of me.

"Mom, I think I am ready to go now."

"Good! Now put on these running shoes sweetie!" she beamed, tossing shoes at my head. I ducked just in time and the shoes hit the wall behind me.

"What the heck? Trying to kill me?" I screamed.

She just laughed, so I picked up the shoes, and changed them out for my old ones. I realized how comfy they were… very comfy… so I moved towards the door as my brunette mother waved and cried her good-byes.

As I left the house, I heard a yell. I narrowed my eyes to see farther, then I ran towards the commotion. "I'm coming! Don't worry!" I froze and crashed to the ground as I saw a man getting licked by a wild Poochyena.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I screamed. I walked over slowly to the man hollering "Attack, help me!" and pulled the Poochyena off by the scruff of the neck. "Better, sir?"

The wild Poochyena growled and leapt at me, I stepped out of the way, seeing three PokeBalls on the ground. I picked up one and through it at the enemy Pokemon… thinking it was empty. I was wrong as a strange little blue creature appeared and sprayed water on the Poochyena, causing it to run off.

I stared in shock.

The man I had "rescued" came over and hugged me… tightly. I could barely breathe!

"Sir, it's nothing…" I tried to say, but barely getting past a whisper.

He released me and then placed a hand on my shoulder firmly. "Boy, you should come back to my lab, I'm sure you can keep that Mudkip if you'd like.

I shook my head in disbelief. "What the hell? I just tried to help, I don't need—"

"Of course you do! You need it to help you travel, so you can get more Pokemon, so you can become a Master!"

"Shit, I don't wanna be one. I just wanna get my ass in bed."

The man slapped me hard across the back and bellowed out a laugh that nearly deafened me.

"Oh daddy! Daddy! You okay? I heard you screaming!" a female voice hollered out.

I looked over and saw a brunette running our way. "Hell, you have a daughter? I'm done for."

The man ignored my comment and approached the girl. "Ah, May! So glad to see you! This boy here helped me out, and he's taking the Mudkip!" he chuckled.

May laughed with him. "That means I get the Treecko! Hooray!" she exclaimed jumping up.

I inched away and ran back towards my home, anything to get away from the psychopathic weirdos. As I approached, I saw my mother waiting for me; I grinned, running faster. "Mom!"

She thrust a phone in my face nearly knocking me out. "Daddy, sweetie, he wants you!"

I took the phone from my place on the ground in the soft grass. "Hello?" … "Yes sir… okay… I'll be there as soon as I can get there… What? A Pokemon? Is that necessary? Fine… I'll… Yes sir. I'll have a Pokemon. No worries." He hung up on me and I looked behind me. I had to go back to that crazy man and get that Mudkip back. It was the only way my father would ever look at me.

I knew that was stupid, but I did it anyways.

As I reached the lab, I was shocked to find the two inside sitting and waiting for me. The man, Birch, thrust a ball at me and said to get going. So I turned and left outta that place without a second thought. I released the Pokemon from the PokeBall, only to get doused by water.

"Oh goody... a Pokemon with an issue or two," I said to myself. I turned on the Pokemon and hit it over the head. "Bad boy... err... girl... or... whatever! Just don't do that again."

It seemed to smile at me as it sang out a melodic "Kiiip."


	2. Evil Centers and a First Battle

I scratched the back of my head, staring down at the little monster before me. "Time to go see Dad, I guess. Return," I finished with, but it leapt out of the way of the ball as I tried to return it.

I tried again.

Again.

"STOP IT!" I said, giving up. "Stupid little…"

I stormed off, furious at the creature that skipped behind me. I walked towards the town exit, eager to get away from people and into the lonesome wilderness.

* * *

I was tackled as soon as I finally reached the exit. I screamed in surprise and saw a beaming brunette on my back as I lay in the grass. "What the hell, May?" 

"We need to battle some time, okay, Vee?"

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Sorry," she laughed.

I stared, glared at her, coughing, growling, she didn't get the hint as she continued to crush my back. "GET THE HELL OFF!" I finally erupted.

"Kiiip."

I growled some more as she giggled and stood up. "Your Mudkip is cute! You should give it a nickname."

I didn't stand right away… my bad. My Mudkip doused me… again.

"It's a little bastard, I am NOT nicknaming him."

"Aww…"

"Muud…" he said solemnly. I rolled my eyes and ordered it to shut up. Luckily, I didn't get doused.

I rose and stormed off into the wilderness as a soon cheery Mudkip followed me singing its name. May hollered at me, not like I paid attention to it.

I should have as she threw something that nailed me in the head. It hurt. "What the--"

"It's a PokeDex!" she screamed so I could hear it just fine.

I sighed, pocketing the item, then rubbing the large knob on my head.

* * *

I stared at the tall grass. "Shit, this is gonna be a pain," I mumbled as I began walking through the grass. My Mudkip followed along, but screamed shortly after as a wild Zigzagoon appeared. I turned around to see the Zigzagoon growling at my Mudkip. 

Rolling my eyes, I commanded firmly a "Tackle." Which was obeyed no problems. As the Pokemon lay injured I felt kinda sorry for it.

"Dangit, I hate myself for this…" I said to myself, a bad habit of mine. I picked up the moaning Zigzagoon and carried it on my way to the next town, Oldale.

When I reached Oldale, I walked over to the Center, where I decided to let the Zigzagoon heal. Harder than it sounds, trust me.

* * *

"I don't get it! Why not?" 

"Does this Pokemon belong to you? No, so it isn't your responsibility." The nurse glared at me, "So leave it be in the wild! I would have gone out and given it a berry later, now go away. This is for real emergencies!"

"Emergencies my--"

"Leave!"

"Fine! Maybe I will!"

* * *

I hate Centers now. I growled as my Mudkip continued to walk beside me as we headed out to another route that would some how take us to Petalburg… my dad's city. He basically owned it. Everyone knew who he was, everyone knew not to mess with him. I could get anything I wanted there just by saying who I was, but that got old since people soon got rude with me when I went somewhere without my father around. 

I guess that is what happens when your father is an obnoxious gym leader who likes his Pokemon to have their freedom as much as humans have… meaning he refused to use PokeBalls. Surprisingly or not, it isn't a good thing to have random monsters like a lazy, facading, Slaking just lying around. Or a speedy Linoone who loved to attack people.

My dad wasn't very bright, sadly. He didn't seem to catch on.

I was interrupted from my thought process as I saw a trainer. I was about to walk past him when he pointed at me and yelled, "I challenge you to a-"

My Mudkip sprayed him mid-sentence. I glared at the little creature which sang its name again as the trainer growled at me. "I am the mighty Calvin, youngster of these parts who fights with... Poochyena! Go!"

He tossed a PokeBall to my feet. I stared as it opened and revealed a slobbering Poochyena.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered... but the boy, Calvin, just retaliated with a tackle, knocking my Mudkip into a daze.

Without ever ordering it, the Mudkip shook itself straight and rammed into the dog-like Pokemon. The two hada little spar, neither inflicting much damage, but still damaging each other oh-so-slightly.

"Dude, call your Mudkip off! I surrender! My poor Poochyena isn't strong enough!" cried Calvin.

"You challenged me, you moron!" I growled loudly.

He glared at me and his Poochyena let out a howl.

"Sit!" I ordered. The Pokemon both looked at me and both sat down. "Not you, you stupid mutt! I meant mine! There, now take your dog back and let me on my way."

Calvin returned Poochyena to its PokeBall, then threw money at me and ran off crying. I looked at the money, slightly confused, but picked it up anyways. I had heard about trainers paying the victor, but this was like stealing candy from a baby. It didn't feel right... ah, who am I kidding. I don't care about it much.

I continued on my way, now slightly richer.


End file.
